Young and Old
by Alicia J.W
Summary: [UPDATE!][SEQUEL #3; Part 1] Mereka bertemu hanya karena Baekhyun ingin memastikan dugaannya. Dan terjadilah apa yang orang sebut sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama. / SehunxLuhan / GENDERSWITCH / Mind to read and review?
1. Young and Old

**Young and Old**

**.**

**Fanfiction by Alicia Juliet Wizards**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Baekhyun (y)**

**Chanyeol (n)**

**Kyungsoo (y)**

**Luhan (y)**

**Sehun (n)**

**and others**

**.**

**Genre:**

**Romance**

**Not-really-funny humor**

**School-life**

**.**

**Mind to read and review?**

**.**

* * *

Baiklah, Byun Baekhyun. Pagi ini kau harus yakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa kau itu NORMAL. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya!

Namaku Baekhyun. Lahir tanggal 6 Mei 16 tahun lalu. Bergender perempuan, tinggi badan 167 cm dan berat badan 50 kg. Ideal? Bung, aku bahkan ingin diet lagi. Rambut coklat sepundak, wajah bak bidadari yang selalu kulihat di cermin ketika aku berkaca, dan juga… aku normal. Tentu saja itu benar selama mataku ada dua dan bagian tubuhku semuanya berjumlah normal. Tapi, kenapa _orang-orang _itu mengataiku _tidak normal_?

Di pagi yang lumayan mendung ini, aku turun dari kamarku sambil membawa tasku. Mendatangi Papa, Mama dan adikku, Sehun di ruang makan. Kami sarapan dengan tenang dan tidak ada keributan karena Papa sangat menjunjung tinggi etika dan sopan santun. Kemudian berangkat sekolah diantar supir keluarga. Dan setibanya di sekolah, semuanya dimulai.

Aku bisa saja berbeda dengan manusia-manusia satu sekolah yang tertarik dengan guru brondong itu. Yah, harus kuakui dia keren. Usianya 28 tahun, tampan, badannya langsing, tegap dan tinggi. Hal yang paling disesali para siswi adalah, dia mengajar Geografi. Pelajaran itu hanya dapat jatah waktu sedikit dan membuat mereka selalu bertingkah layaknya _fangirl _sinting yang bertemu idolanya setiap guru itu masuk kelas.

Selain keren, caranya mengajar juga menyenangkan. Membuat mereka berpikir kenapa dunia ini begitu tidak adil dengan menempatkan _yang menyenangkan itu singkat_.

Hari ini, ketika aku sedang _on the way _menuju kelas, aku berpapasan dengan guru Geografi; Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ namanya, di lorong sekolah. Bisa kulihat, Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana bahan kain berwarna hitam yang membuatnya terlihat lebih berkharisma. Dan demi semua berita _dating_ di internet, aku bisa mendengar siswi-siswi di sekitarku bergunjing seperti Ibu-ibu arisan.

Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ tersenyum kepada siswa-siswi di sepanjang lorong sementara aku hanya menunduk. Ih, aku masih suka pada anak laki-laki muda, bukan berondong di penghujung usia 20-an.

Sesampainya di kelas, aku melihat kedua sahabatku, Kyungsoo dan Luhan, sedang mengobrol di bangkuku dan bangku dibelakangku. Aku meletakkan tasku asal lalu berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"Maaf, Ibu-ibu, sudah selesai berkicaunya?" aku mengetuk meja dengan telunjukku sambil menatapi mereka berdua dengan tatapan _judging_.

"Maaf Baekhyun, kami sedang membicarakan guru paling _hot _seantero sekolah ini." Kyungsoo tertawa cekikikan diikuti oleh tawa anggun dari Luhan. Aku memutar mata.

"Berhenti membicarakan pak guru itu, nanti dia jadi ge-er." Aku mengambil kursi di sebelah mejaku lalu mendudukinya. "Kenapa kalian tidak membicarakan kakak kelas, seperti… Yongguk sunbae misalnya?"

Kini giliran Kyungsoo memutar matanya. "Jangan bicarakan dia kalau kau tidak mau dipermalukan di lapangan oleh pacarnya yang menyeramkan itu."

Aku berpikir. "Jonghyun sunbae? Dia sama kerennya dengan Jonghyun CNBLUE, 'kan?"

Luhan menatapku aneh. "_That dinasour-looks-alike? _Berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh, Byun."

Kyungsoo menjawil pundakku. "Kenapa kau selalu sewot ketika kami membicarakan Chanyeol_ songsaenim_? Dia bahkan tidak pernah sesewot ini ketika mendapati para murid membicarakannya."

Luhan pun ikut menjawil pundakku dan menatapku dengan tatapan jahil. "Aku tahu kau juga tertarik. Jangan gengsi, Baek."

Aku menghela napas. "Oke, oke. Aku hanya se-di-kit tertarik dengannya. Puas? Sekarang menyingkir dari bangkuku." Ucapku sambil melambaikan tanganku pada Luhan yang menduduki bangkuku; bermaksud mengusir dengan halus.

"Nona Byun 'kan anti-mainstream. Kalau sudah tidak ada yang menyukai Chanyeol_ songsaenim_, nanti dia bakal menyukai Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ secara diam-diam, benar?" Luhan merangkul pundakku akrab lalu berbisik, "kudengar dari Sehun, belakangan hari ini kau mulai belajar keras dalam pelajaran Geografi. Benarkah itu?"

_Dasar tukang intip! _Gerutuku dalam hati. Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih yang kucomblangkan karena Sehun selalu berkicau tentang Luhan-si-cantik-jadilah-milikku. Dan aku benci kenyataan bahwa Sehun adalah adikku, dia tinggal serumah denganku, dan dia adalah pengintip ulung yang menyebalkan.

"Kau 'kan tahu nilai Geografiku tidak terlalu bagus sejak kelas 10." Kubuka tasku lalu kuambil ponselku. "dan itu semata-mata untuk menyempurnakan daftar nilaiku, bukan untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol_ songsaenim_."

"Baiklah." Luhan menepuk kedua pipiku pelan. "pelajaran pertama, Chanyeol_ songsaenim_! Ahh, aku selalu cinta hari Kamis."

Aku mendecih. "kau tidak pernah menyukai malam Jum'at, Lu."

Tak lama kemudian, bel sekolah berkumandang di seluruh penjuru sekolah; pertanda kegiatan belajar akan segera dimulai. Kumasukkan ponselku kedalam tas dan mengambil buku Geografi.

Harus kuakui, salah satu alasan kenapa nilai Geografiku tidak sebagus nilai lainnya; karena kupikir pelajaran ini mudah. Tapi pikiranku tidak sesuai kenyataan karena ternyata Geografi nyaris membuat kepalaku pusing oleh banyaknya hafalan.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ baru mulai mengajar ketika aku duduk di kelas 2. Dia menggantikan Guru sebelumnya, Hyunsuk _songsaenim_, yang harus undur diri karena pensiun.

Bisa kudengar derap langkah sepatu guru yang melangkah teratur dari kejauhan. Berhubung kelasku disebelah tangga di lorong lantai 2, jadi pasti akan terlihat banyak guru yang lewat. Hingga akhirnya, Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ masuk kelasku dan menebar senyum –yang kata mereka- menawan.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak! _How's your day?_" sapa Chanyeol_ songsaenim _dengan suara beratnya, yang kemudian dibalas dengan heboh oleh para siswi di kelasku.

Saem_, tolong jangan tanyakan sesuatu yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya. _Ucapku dalam hati. Bibirku bergerak-gerak seperti bicara namun tanpa suara.

Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ mulai memberikan materi. Aku sesekali mencatat dan sesekali memperhatikan.

Seusai memberi materi, Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ pun mengadakan ulangan seperti yang sudah dikatakannya minggu lalu. Aku pun sudah tahu anak-anak sekelas ini bakal bersaing untuk mendapat nilai 100 supaya Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ melihat mereka, terkecuali untuk para murid laki-laki yang sepertinya ogah-ogahan mengerjakan ulangan ini.

Ketika Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ tiba di mejaku, ia meletakkan kertas ulangannya disertai sebuah catatan yang dijepitkan di sudut kertas itu. Aku menatap bingung pada catatan itu, lalu melirik ke sebelahku.

_Dia tidak dapat catatan. Kenapa aku_–

"Baiklah, sekarang kerjakan dengan benar. Saya buat soal kali ini lebih sulit, jadi tolong baca kertas kalian baik-baik."

Sepertinya kalimat 'tolong baca kertas kalian baik-baik' itu ditujukan untukku. Duh, semoga ini bukan peringatan tentang nilaiku.

"Satu jam dari sekarang."

Kubaca catatan kecil yang dijepitkan itu.

_Byun Baekhyun. Sepulang sekolah nanti, kau ada ekskul vokal 'kan? Ayo pulang bersama._

_Chanyeol._

'_Saem_ ini tradisional sekali, pakai acara surat-suratan.' Aku tersenyum kecil sembari menyingkirkan kertas itu lalu mengerjakan ulangannya. Bisa kulihat dari sudut mataku, Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ tersenyum misterius dengan matanya tertuju ke berkas-berkas ulangan kelas lain diatas meja.

Aku pun mengerjakan soal ulangan itu.

Hah, apanya yang sulit? _Saem_ itu ada-ada saja. Sepanjang mataku memandang soal-soal di kertas ini, semuanya tergolong mudah, kok. Membuatku heran kenapa aku mendengar beberapa helaan napas yang menunjukkan betapa frustasinya mereka.

Ulangan ini terdiri atas _essay. _Setelah aku menyelesaikan ulangan _sialan _ini, aku membalas catatan Chanyeol _songsaenim_.

_Saem, kita tidak bisa pulang bersama T_T_

Haha, maaf ya Pak. Aku masih normal.

Aku tidak mau kau dicap sebagai pedofil karena menyukai anak dibawah umur.

Eh? Tapi tahun depan aku sudah berusia 17 tahun. Masa bodoh, wajahku kan dibawah umur.

"Byun Baekhyun, sudah selesai?"

Suara Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ menyadarkanku dan teman-teman sekelasku. Aku menatap Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ yang balas menatapku dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"E-eh, iya _saem_."

"Bagus. Kemarikan semuanya."

Aku mendengus mendengar makna terselubung dibalik ucapannya.

'Aku pasti akan mengembalikannya, _saem_. Kau terlihat takut sekali, sih.' Gerutuku dalam hati. Aku pun kembali menjepitkan catatan tadi dan bangkit dari dudukku. Kemudian menuju Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ yang tengah tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

"Ini, _saem_. Dan kuharap Anda memberikan nilai yang bagus." Ucapku pelan sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali ke bangkuku.

Aku yakin sekali jawaban-jawabanku nanti akan membuatnya menuliskan angka 9 atau 8 di kertas ulanganku nanti.

* * *

"Kurasa latihannya kita sudahi dulu. Untuk Sungjae, Baekhyun dan Liyin, tingkatkan kualitas suara kalian. Cobalah berlatih lagu tadi di rumah, minggu depan aku akan mengetes kalian lagi."

"Oke, _sunbae_."

Ekskul vokal selesai sekitar jam 4 sore dan aku merasa kepalaku berputar karena belum makan siang. Kelasku berakhir sedikit terlambat karena Yura_ songsaenim_, guru Fisika, menceramahi kami sesaat setelah dia memasuki kelas karena nilai rata-rata kelasku yang fantastis. Ditambah lagi soal-soal Fisika buatannya yang membuat kepalaku terasa _mudyar._

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin dahulu sebelum pulang. Semoga saja masih ada makanan tersisa, karena biasanya koki sekolah hanya membuat makanan untuk para guru setelah kegiatan belajar berakhir.

Aku membantu kakak kelas membereskan peralatan musik dan ruang ekskul kami lalu keluar paling akhir. Teman-teman seangkatanku egois sekali, ugh. Tidak ada yang membantuku membereskan, aku 'kan masih gugup bersama kakak kelas. Pusing~ akh, apa aku sanggup turun tangga dan menuju kantin?

Aku melangkah turun dengan perlahan sambil memegangi pegangan tangga dengan kuat; takut-takut aku akan tersandung dan jatuh.

Entah aku berhalusinasi atau tidak, aku melihat Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ berdiri di anak tangga terakhir sambil melipat tangannya. Dia menungguku? Mustahil. _Saem_, kau membuatku dalam masalah besar.

"Siang, _saem_. Belum pulang?" sapaku sesopan mungkin pada guru muda ini; walaupun sakit kepalaku membuatku ingin bicara informal kepadanya, karena aku mengenalnya _lebih dari guru._

Aku melihatnya mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

Sebuah roti sobek.

"Makanlah. Aku kasihan melihatmu seperti tengkorak yang dipakai saat pelajaran Biologi." Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ehm, terima kasih." Kuraih roti yang disodorkannya. "Kau sudah makan?" tanyaku. Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ mengangguk.

"Masakan koki kantin selalu enak. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa menyicipinya."

Aku meliriknya kesal. "_Saem_, aku itu murid, bukan guru. Jelas kualitas makanan kita berbeda."

Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ tersenyum, lalu mencubit pipiku. "Kita 'kan cuma berdua, jangan pakai '_Saem_' begitu."

"Ih." Aku menggigit ujung roti itu dengan gemas. "Aku masih normal, _saem_. Kau tidak boleh tetap menyukai anak dibawah umur sepertiku."

Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ merangkulku lalu mengusak-usak rambutku. "Tapi aku tidak bisa normal jika menyangkut dirimu, oke?"

Wajahku terasa panas saat dia mengatakan itu. "Maaf, _Saem_, itu ilegal."

"Ilegal karena itu diucapkan seorang guru kepada muridnya? Tidak, nona. Sekarang kita hanya berdua dan sekarang kita berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih."

Aku mengunyah roti itu pelan.

Akh, baiklah. Aku tahu aku adalah satu dari sekian banyak manusia munafik di dunia ini.

Aku, Byun Baekhyun, yang tiap pagi selalu berikrar 'aku-hanya-menyukai-anak-lelaki-muda', sesungguhnya masih –sangat- tertarik dengan laki-laki muda yang keren semacam Chanyeol_ songsaenim_. Kutarik kata-kataku tentang tidak tertarik dengan Chanyeol_ songsaenim_. Yah, paling tidak aku masih normal karena menyukai lawan jenis.

Apalagi ini Chanyeol_ songsaenim_; kau akan mendapati namamu di _headline news _sekolah jika ketahuan berhubungan lebih dari sekedar _guru _dan _murid _dengan Chanyeol_ songsaenim._

"Hei,"

"Ya?"

Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ tersenyum lembut kepadaku. "Malam minggu ini, jam 7 malam. Kujemput kau di rumah."

Aku balas tersenyum. "_Dinner _di tempatmu lagi, _Saem_?"

Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ menyentil dahiku gemas. "Jangan panggil aku '_Saem_', bocah."

"Jangan sentil ini, bisa? Kepalaku sakit." Aku mengusap dahiku yang memerah. Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ menjawil hidungku.

"Aku tidak bisa mengadakan _dinner _karena beberapa peralatan memasakku rusak oleh adik sepupuku. Jadi, kita akan pergi ke bioskop."

"Hah?" aku melotot. "_Saem_, kau ingin namaku dipermalukan di _headline news _sekolah? Tolong jangan bercanda."

_Fyi_, Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ sedari tadi mengajakku berbicara sambil merangkulku dan berjalan menuju lapangan parkir. _Saem_ Tua –eh, _Saem_ Muda maksudnya- ini mau aku tersandung, tersedak atau bagaimana? Menyebalkan.

Tapi aku lebih khawatir alih-alih ada salah satu penggemar Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ yang masih di sekolah dan menunggu Chanyeol_ songsaenim_.

Lalu memergoki kami berdua dalam posisi yang terlalu dekat seperti ini.

"_Saem_, murid-murid sudah pulang semua?"

"Memang kau bukan murid?"

Kusikut perutnya. "Aku serius! Bagaimana kalau ada yang memotret kita?"

Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ mengaduh pelan, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Bukannya bagus? Jadi mereka semua tahu kau hanya milikku, Baek. Tenanglah, anak-anak itu tidak akan menggigitmu."

Aku melepas rangkulannya di pundakku dan berlari menuju mobilnya yang ter_saem_ir sendiri disana. "Baiklah, _Saem_! Pastikan pakaianmu tidak mencolok dan bergaya sedikit ke-anak muda-an, dan jangan lupa _snapback _yang keren!"

Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ membuka kunci mobilnya. "Tentu, Tuan Putri. Dan kupastikan tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kencan romantis kita."

Aku tersenyum. "Pegang kata-katamu!"

"Berhenti berteriak dan cepat masuk, Nona Byun."

"E-eh, maaf."

* * *

_Next Monday…_

"Byun Baekhyun! Berikan aku –ah, maksudnya kami- penjelasan mendetail tentang ini!" beberapa siswi kelas 3 yang kuketahui adalah fans fanatik Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ kini berdiri mengelilingi mejaku sambil menyodorkan beberapa foto.

Ya, beberapa foto. Dan sudah kuduga pergi ke bioskop adalah hal yang sangat buruk. Bukan buat Chanyeol_ songsaenim_, tapi buatku tentu saja.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol_ songsaenim_, hah?!"

"Dan kenapa _snapback _kalian sama?!"

"Lalu kenapa tangan kalian berpegangan seperti itu?! Menjijikkan!"

"TOLONG!"

Aku menjerit, supaya kakak kelas yang cerewetnya aduhai itu berhenti memberondongku dengan pertanyaan.

"_SUNBAE_! Apakah manusia yang tampan itu cuma Chanyeol_ songsaenim_? Demi apapun, lalu kalian mau apa, sih? Kalian tidak boleh mengganggu privasi orang!"

"Kau! Junior menyebalkan!"

"Matilah–"

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk ringkas pintu kelasku.

"Kelas tiga, sedang apa disini? Kembali ke kelas kalian!"

Astaga! Aku bahkan tidak mendengar suara bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Dasar _sunbae_ bo –eh, jaga ucapan.

Para kakak kelas itu pun memunguti foto-foto di mejaku lalu bergegas meninggalkan kelasku. Sementara guru yang tadi berdiri di pintu, yang ternyata Chanyeol_ songsaenim_, tersenyum padaku.

"Pelajaran pertama?"

"Fisika. Yura_ songsaenim_, _Saem_."

"Yura_ songsaenim_ tidak masuk karena sakit. Kalian coba kerjakan beberapa soal yang ada di buku paket. Dan–"

Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia menatapku.

Kenapa, _Saem_? Merasa sedih karena aku dikelilingi kakak kelas? Dan aku menghadapi mereka sendirian?

"Byun Baekhyun, ikut saya ke ruang Konseling." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ keluar kelas tanpa menungguku.

Aku segera menyusulnya; mengabaikan tatapan menyelidik dari para siswi di kelasku terutama Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ berjalan beberapa meter didepanku. Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana dan kepalanya sedikit terdongak keatas. Entah apa yang dilakukannya.

Aku berlari kecil hingga bisa berjalan menyamai Chanyeol_ songsaenim_.

"_Saem_, anu…"

Aku memainkan jemariku sembari kepalaku tertunduk. Bingung ingin berkata apa.

Kakiku melangkah seiringan dengan Chanyeol_ songsaenim_. Hingga akhirnya kami berhenti didepan sebuah pintu bercat coklat yang kuyakini adalah ruang Konseling.

Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya; sebuah kunci dengan gantungan Menara Eiffell.

"Hei," ucap Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ dengan tangannya sibuk memutar kunci. "Maaf, aku melibatkanmu dalam kesulitan." Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ pun membuka pintu itu dan merangkulku. Mengajakku masuk ke ruangan sepi dan ber-AC itu.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Tidak apa. Sudahlah." Senyum kecil kuukir di wajahku; yang kuharap dia tidak tertawa karena wajahku yang mirip _puppy _imut ini.

Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ mencubit hidungku. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau kita _dinner _karena aku takut kau bosan." Dia tersenyum miris. "Maafkan pacarmu yang sok muda ini."

Aku bisa merasakan suasana sedikit canggung melingkupi kami. Kuraih tangan Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ lalu meremasnya.

"Peduli amat dengan kau yang sok muda. Cinta tidak mengenal tua dan muda, _Saem_."

Bisa kulihat kini Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ tersenyum dengan anehnya dan kini giliran tangannya meremas tanganku.

"Haha, kau mau bolos atau mengerjakan soal Fisika? Karena aku lebih berharap kau bolos dan menemaniku disini. Mengenang masa-masa dari awal kita bertemu hingga sekarang. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan.

Duh, _Saem_ yang aneh. Mana ada Guru yang menawari muridnya untuk membolos?

"Baik, _Saem_. Aku bolos saja."

Chanyeol_ songsaenim_ tersenyum lebar lalu mengajakku duduk bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**


	2. 1st Sequel: Too Young?

**Young and Old**

**SEQUEL!**

**#1: Too Young?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek fanfiction by Alicia J.W.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to read and review?**

* * *

**Baekhyun's point of view**

Aku sedang makan siang di kantin bersama Luhan saat melihat Tao dan Jimin berlarian sambil membawa _nunchuck _dan tongkat kayu. Mereka teman sekelasku dan juga anggota klub beladiri. Beruntung kantin sedang tidak terlalu ramai, jadi mengurangi resiko mereka akan menabrak siswa siswi yang membawa senampan makanan.

"Tao itu anak klub beladiri, tapi postur tubuhnya benar-benar seperti model. Ahh, aku iri sekali padanya." Ucap Luhan penuh kekaguman saat menyoroti tubuh tinggi Tao yang menghilang di pintu kantin. Aku mendengus lalu menggigit _sandwich _dagingku.

"Ayolah, kau juga cantik. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau ini tidak punya _apa-apa_." Ujarku. Luhan merengut.

Hei! Tentu saja yang kukatakan benar. Luhan itu ciri wanita dengan penampilan _high-class_. Tinggi, langsing, berkulit putih, mata besar, bibir berlekuk mungil yang basah dan merah, dan juga segala kesempurnaan yang semua perempuan inginkan. Dan aku bersumpah ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepatu menari Sehun jika dia lagi-lagi iri pada perempuan lain.

"Manusia itu wajar memiliki rasa ketidakpuasan. Sama seperti kau yang selalu ingin diet, padahal badanmu kecil begitu."

"Ibuku bilang tubuhku montok!"

"Tapi kau pendek, Demi Tuhan."

Perempatan mungil muncul di dahiku. Kemudian hilang seraya aku menarik lalu menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Baiklah, Nona Lu Han yang _tidak pernah puas_."

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Kami melanjutkan makan siang kami.

Selang waktu berlalu, meja kami hanya tersisa nampan kotor dan _tumbler _milikku serta Luhan yang isinya tinggal separuh. Kini aku sibuk bercengkrama dengan ponselku sementara Luhan mengembalikan nampan makan kami ke tempat pencucian.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat layar ponselku. Disana, ada foto Chanyeol sedang memakai bando telinga kucing milikku dan dia sedang berekspresi _derp_. Astaga, foto ini selalu membuatku tergelak. Dia merelakan sisi kerennya musnah supaya aku bisa tersenyum saat sedih. Dan foto ini diambil saat Chanyeol mengunjungi rumahku beberapa hari lalu.

"Byun Baekhyun? _Hello, wake up please!_"

Aku memutar mata malas. Aku tidak terlalu larut dengan ponselku sampai-sampai mengabaikan Luhan yang baru saja kembali dari tempat pencucian.

"Oh! Tadi kau harus tahu, Mingyu _songsaenim _sedang melancarkan modus ke Chanyeol _songsaenim_!"

"_Mwo!?"_

Aku refleks menjerit. Astaga, Byun Baekhyun, ini masih di kantin!

_Fyi_, Luhan dan Kyungsoo kini sudah tahu kalau aku dan Chanyeol _songsaenim _berpacaran. Salahkan kakak kelas idiot yang menyerbu mejaku dengan foto-foto hasil tangkapan mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Dan aku pun berakhir dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan menginterogasiku di rumahku. Dan~ kurasa satu sekolah sudah mengetahui fakta ini.

Luhan menepuk pundakku ringan, kemudian berbisik di telingaku.

"Aku yakin Chanyeol _songsaenim _sangat setia padamu."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal, lalu bangkit meninggalkan Luhan.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering sejak tadi dan kini aku sedang menunggu Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sedang ada urusan dengan klub tata boga.

Aku memilih menunggu di café di seberang sekolah. Berhubung aku cukup haus, mungkin segelas _moccachino _bisa meredakan hausku.

Hari ini aku tidak bertemu Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia langsung pulang setelah selesai mengajar di kelas 12 saat jam istirahat siang berakhir.

Ahh, aku merindukannya. Menjelang ujian akhir, kami hanya berkirim pesan dan jarang bertemu. Kalaupun bertemu, itu pasti di kelas dan sangat teramat mustahil aku melampiaskan rasa rinduku dengan memeluknya di kelas. Dan kata anak-anak di sekolah, Chanyeol adalah penanggung jawab untuk soal-soal Geografi kelas 11, jadi mungkin ia akan sangat sibuk. Huh, menjadi pacar seorang guru memang menyebalkan. Meskipun Chanyeol hanya guru honorer, tapi tetap saja menyita waktu kami sebagai pasangan kekasih.

Intinya, AKU MERINDUKAN CHANYEOLLIE!

Aku menyesap _moccachino_ku dengan malas sambil menatap ke luar café. Dua manusia itu, kalau sudah menyangkut klub tata boga kesayangan mereka, pasti lama sekali! Bokongku bisa kesemutan kalau duduk disini terus.

Tapi aku sudah bilang mereka kalau aku menunggu disini. Berhubung besok adalah akhir pekan, maka kami bertiga akan menginap di rumah Luhan, karena rumah Luhan yang besar itu hanya diisi oleh beberapa _maid_, Luhan, Zin dan Rong –_adik kembar Luhan_, serta kedua orang tuanya.

Kutopang daguku dengan siku menumpu di meja. Café sedang cukup ramai sekarang. Ah, coba saja aku dan Chanyeol bisa datang ke café berdua. Kesibukan bodoh, bodoh sekali~

Mataku kembali menoleh keluar café dan mendapati Luhan dan Kyungsoo hendak menyebrang.

_Akhirnya, selesai juga_.

Tapi aku melihat ada seorang pemuda yang Kyungsoo gandeng.

_Tak pernah lihat, jangan-jangan anak kelas 10?_

Luhan, Kyungsoo serta pemuda asing tadi memasuki café lalu mengedarkan pandangan. Aku sengaja tidak melambaikan tangan supaya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku disini.

"Oh, disana!"

Ah, mungkin aku cukup menonjol diantara pengunjung café lainnya.

Ketiga manusia itu berjalan kearahku sementara aku hanya mendengus. Bisa-bisanya membiarkan Byun Baekhyun yang cantik ini menunggu.

"Menunggu lama, Baek?"

"Menurutmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tadi Sojin sedikit mengomel, tapi terselesaikan dengan baik." Luhan ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

Aku melambaikan tanganku. "Baiklah. Tapi kita jadi ke rumahmu, Lu?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Luhan antusias. Lalu aku melirik pemuda dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari tatapanku tersenyum canggung. "Baekhyun, kenalkan. Ini Jongin, pacarku. Dia anak kelas 10, dan kurasa aku akan kencan sebentar dengannya. Nanti aku menyusulmu ke rumah Luhan."

Aku mengangguk, lalu tersenyum pada pemuda itu –Jongin. Kami keluar café, lalu berjalan kearah berlawanan.

Meskipun Luhan anak orang kaya, tapi ia lebih suka berjalan kaki. Dan untungnya kedua orang tua Luhan cukup mengerti dengan keputusan Luhan yang ingin mandiri, namun dengan syarat harus tersedia semprotan cabai di saku seragamnya. Tapi dia lebih sering menggunakannya saat berhadapan dengan kakak kelas jahil yang menyebalkan.

"Baek, seperti apa sih Chanyeol _songsaenim _itu?" tanya Luhan, membuka pembicaraan. Aku tersenyum.

"Dia sedikit gila, kau tahu. Kami lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di apartemennya yang menyenangkan daripada pergi ke taman hiburan. Entahlah, tapi pengalaman kencanku jarang berjauhan dengan apartemen Chanyeol."

Luhan manggut-manggut. "Mungkin kalian termasuk pasangan rumahan, ya."

"Hei, itu terdengar seperti murahan."

"Telingamu itu murahan."

"YA!"

"_Okay, okay_, relaks, Byun."

"Sialan, kau menguji kesabaranku."

Luhan terkikik pelan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami saling menggertak satu sama lain. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada hubungan persahabatan saling memuji namun memiliki maksud buruk dibelakang.

"Orang tuamu ada di rumah?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Papa dan Mama sedang berkunjung ke rumah saudara, hari Senin nanti mereka kembali. Baek, kau menginap sampai Minggu sore saja!"

Aku mengangguk malas. "_Arraseo_, Tuan Putri Lu. Perlukah aku menghubungi Sehun untuk ikut menginap?"

Wajah Luhan merona. "Ja-jangan! Kalau nanti kita bertiga terus, Sehun sama siapa?"

Aku memutar mata. "Tentu saja denganmu!"

"Tapi kau kakaknya."

"Lalu?"

"Kau harusnya bertanggung jawab kalau Sehun benar-benar menginap di rumahku."

"Kau ingin Sehun menginap?"

"T-TIDAK!"

Aku tertawa. Lucu sekali mengerjai pasangan ini. Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka berdua itu pemalu dan lebih suka kencan diam-diam. Karena itu aku sering melihat Sehun menghilang di Minggu sore.

"Sehun sedang fokus dengan perlombaannya. Harusnya kau semangati dia, Lu."

"Aku sudah menyemangatinya! Aku menelponnya jam 6 pagi dan berseru 'Sehunnie, kau yang terbaik! Aku mencintaimu!'. Aku tidak peduli dia benar-benar mendengarnya atau tidak."

"Kau pasti langsung mematikan ponselmu."

"Nah."

Jarak rumah Luhan dengan sekolah kami berjarak dua blok. Kemudian memasuki lingkungan perumahan elit. Beruntung ini sudah sore , jadi matahari tidak terlalu serius menyiramkan sinar UV-B-nya ke manusia di bumi.

Kami pun terjebak dalam pembicaraan ringan mengenai sekolah, sebelum akhirnya getaran ponsel di sakuku menginterupsi.

Kuangkat panggilan di ponselku.

"Halo?"

"_Baekhyun-ah."_

Aku terkesiap. Suara berat Chanyeol menyapa indera pendengaranku.

"O-oh, Chanyeol. Ada apa?"

"_Kau sedang apa?"_

Aku melirik Luhan yang tersenyum maklum kemudian berucap, "Menuju rumah Luhan. Aku akan menginap bersama Kyungsoo."

"_Ini artinya tidak ada kencan menyenangkan untuk kita."_

"A-apa? Tapi kau selalu sibuk, dan kupikir lebih baik kau selesaikan pekerjaanmu."

"_Aku tahu kau kesal karena aku mulai jarang ada untukmu. Ini berarti aku bisa mengiyakan ajakan Mingyu _noona _untuk makan malam."_

Aku terdiam. Aku meremas ponselku pelan kemudian bicara lagi. "Kau senang diajak oleh guru kelebihan _make-up _itu?"

"_Tidak juga, tapi–"_

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau bersikap lebih dari yang seharusnya, Park Chanyeol."

Pip.

Luhan menatapku penasaran. "Kau berkelahi dengan Chanyeol _songsaenim_?"

Aku menghela napas, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Kami sama-sama sibuk dan mulai jarang berhubungan. Dan seperti katamu tadi, Mingyu _songsaenim _melancarkan modus ke Chanyeol dengan mengajaknya makan malam."

"Wow."

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kami sudah sampai rumah Luhan. Halamannya yang penuh dengan tanaman hias beraneka ragam menyapa mataku.

"Rumahmu sepi sekali."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia membuka gerbang rumahnya yang tinggi dan berhias _relief _mawar dan lekukan mewah lainnya. "Tapi nanti akan sedikit ramai karena teman-teman Zin dan Rong akan menginap juga. Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

"Kau 'kan pemilik rumahnya, bukan aku."

Luhan mengulum senyum. Kemudian ia membuka pintu rumah besarnya.

* * *

"Ah, Kyungsoo lama sekali." Gerutuku sambil memeluk boneka rusa kutub milik Luhan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dan Kyungsoo belum juga tiba di rumah Luhan.

"Biarkan dia menikmati waktu menyenangkan dengan kekasihnya." Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut panjangnya. Aku mendengus.

"Kau menyindirku?"

Luhan tersenyum penuh makna. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari kecil dibawah meja riasnya.

"Mau mengemil dulu?"

Aku mengernyit. "Jika itu coklat, aku menolak dengan sangat tegas."

"Hanya kue kering, kok."

Luhan meletakkan setoples _cookies _didekat meja nakas kemudian pergi keluar kamar. Dan kini, aku sendirian.

Sendirian…

Sendirian…

Hah, menyebalkan sekali.

Aku jadi teringat percakapan dengan Chanyeol tadi. Si telinga lebar itu… kenapa tidak bisa peka sedikit, sih!

Ouh, tapi tadi dia cukup peka dengan menyadari jarangnya kami bertemu. Ah, peduli amat!

Apa Chanyeol lebih menyukai seorang yang perempuan seumuran dengannya, yang jago _make_-_up _dan memakai _heels _tinggi? Lalu memakai rok pendek dan baju seksi?

_Hell_. Aku bahkan lebih sering menggunakan bedak tipis lalu _eyeliner _dan _lip-gloss_. _Heels _tinggi? Aku terbiasa pakai _sneakers _kalau pergi keluar dengannya. Dan baju-baju seksi jelas tidak akan ada di lemariku karena orang tuaku melarang keras. Paling hanya _hotpants _dan kaos besar milik Sehun yang sering kupinjam untuk menutupi tubuhku yang kelewat mungil ini. Itu pun hanya boleh di rumah.

Meskipun Chanyeol tidak pernah mengomentari penampilanku, tapi aku merasa dia lebih tertarik dengan beberapa gadis yang berpakaian seksi dan _make-up _tebal.

Atau bisa disingkat, _perempuan dewasa_.

Oke, oke! Aku tahu aku masih 16 tahun dan bahkan tubuhku terlihat lebih muda dari umurku. Chanyeol bahkan sudah berusia 28 tahun dan aku merutuki nasibku yang bertemu seorang pria lajang di penghujung usia 20-an dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Yah, sebenarnya aku bertemu Chanyeol adalah karena suatu kebetulan. Ibuku memintaku menemaninya kumpul bersama teman-teman arisannya atau apalah namanya itu. Beberapa teman Ibu juga membawa anaknya. Dan saat itulah aku melihat Chanyeol yang mengantar Ibunya. Kami sempat mengobrol sebelum akhirnya bertukar nomor karena Chanyeol harus pergi.

Dan dari situlah, kami cocok dan Ibu kami mengetahui hal tersebut. Kami berpacaran dan hubungan kami direstui. Aku cukup beruntung karena Chanyeol orang yang _easygoing _dan tidak mempermasalahkan aku yang agak manja padanya. Dan aku pun tidak pernah keberatan kencan di apartemennya karena ia memiliki banyak fasilitas yang menyenangkan.

_Cklek._

Pintu terbuka. Dan sosok Kyungsoo muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyuman.

"Halo, Baek. Maaf aku terlambat."

Aku mengangguk. "Pasti menyenangkan berkencan dengan pacar _hoobae_mu itu. Dan mana Luhan?"

"Mengurus makan malam."

"Oh."

Kyungsoo meletakkan tasnya di ranjang lalu mengeluarkan baju ganti dari dalamnya.

"Eh, kau tadi pergi kencan kemana?" aku menyela kegiatan Kyungsoo yang hendak menuju kamar mandi Luhan untuk membersihkan diri.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "hanya makan es krim dan jalan-jalan di taman." Aku manggut-manggut mendengar jawabannya. Kyungsoo pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Suara deburan air _shower _mulai terdengar dari sana. Setidaknya sekarang aku tidak benar-benar sendiri walaupun Kyungsoo sedang mandi. Samar-samar aku juga mendengar suara ramai dari lantai bawah rumah Luhan. Mungkin teman-teman Zin dan Rong sudah datang.

Aku memainkan ponselku sekedar untuk membunuh waktu. Mengambil beberapa _selfie _dan mengirimnya ke akun sosial mediaku. Kemudian bermain beberapa _game_.

Sampai kemudian, Kyungsoo dan Luhan sama-sama memunculkan diri di pintu yang berbeda.

"Oh, Kyungsoo, kau sudah mandi?" Luhan bertanya sambil mendekatiku. Kyungsoo membuka gelungan rambutnya.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Turunlah. Dan kuharap kalian maklum dengan teman-teman Zin dan Rong." Luhan tersenyum meringis dengan posisi masih menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu.

Kyungsoo menyisir rambut hitamnya perlahan sementara aku mengamatinya. Dan Luhan sudah kembali turun kebawah.

Kyungsoo mengikat rambutnya menjadi cepol tinggi ketat dan merapikan poninya. Aku masih mengamatinya dalam diam.

"Baek, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Ayo, turun."

Kami pun turun menuju ruang makan. Bahkan ketika hendak turun pun, suara ramai mulai terdengar. Zin dan Rong itu kembar perempuan, dan sepertinya mereka akan menonton film di ruang tengah.

"Zin, Rong, ajak teman-teman kalian makan!" Luhan setengah menjerit dari ruang makan yang berjarak agak jauh dengan ruang tengah. Kami menghampiri Luhan yang sedang mengecek makan malam untuk banyak orang itu.

"Astaga, Luhan seperti kepala _chef _yang sedang menghakimi makanan." Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar ucapanku. Luhan tersenyum tipis. Beberapa _maid _yang menyiapkan makanan pun mulai menjauh dari ruang makan.

Kami pun mulai makan bersama.

* * *

**Author's point of view**

Baekhyun memperhatikan baju-baju yang ada di lemari Luhan. _Well, _tadi dia undur diri dari ruang makan terlebih dahulu dengan alasan sudah kenyang.

Luhan adalah seorang _princess; _lemarinya didominasi oleh rok selutut dan gaun, meskipun ada beberapa _skinny jeans _dan _hotpans _yang tergantung rapi disana. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang hanya memiliki beberapa gaun yang biasa ia pakai kalau ada acara penting.

Meja rias Luhan juga penuh dengan alat-alat kecantikan. _Make-up, facial tube, toner, _dan beberapa _tube _lainnya yang tidak dimengerti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengecek ponselnya dan tidak ada pesan atau panggilan dari Chanyeol. Mungkin pria itu sedang menikmati kencan makan malamnya dengan Mingyu _songsaenim_.

_Bodoh! Bodoh sekali, Byun! _

Gadis mungil itu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah berandai-andai Chanyeol akan memutuskannya besok. Kemudian mendapati dirinya bersedih karena kehilangan kekasih hati.

Oh, ayolah! _Fyi, _Chanyeol itu pacar pertama Baekhyun selama 16 tahun gadis mungil itu hidup. Sudah yang pertama kali, dapatnya yang berondong nyaris tua lagi. Takdir seolah tengah mempermainkannya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Luhan. Diusapnya ujung matanya yang tergenangi air mata.

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering cukup nyaring hingga membuat gadis itu terkesiap. Diraihnya ponsel layar datar itu, kemudian ia usap layarnya.

_From: Dobi Yeollie_

_Kapan kau pulang dari rumah Luhan? Aku akan menjemputmu._

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia segera men_dial _nomor Chanyeol.

"_Ne, Baekhyun-ah."_

"Ba-bagaimana kencan makan malammu, huh?"

Baekhyun merutuki suaranya yang bergetar akibat perasaannya yang bergejolak.

"_Tidak semenarik saat makan es krim bersama pacarku."_

Sudut bibir Baekhyun berkedut.

"_Kau habis menangis?"_

"K-kenapa pula aku harus menangis?"

"_Karena pacarmu bersama guru kelebihan _make-up?"

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan ujung bibirnya melengkung perlahan.

"Oke, oke. Sedang apa kau?"

"_Duduk di kasur. Menelpon. Kau?"_

"Menunggu Luhan dan Kyungsoo selesai dengan urusannya."

"_Oh, apa kau tidak membantu mereka cuci piring?"_

Baekhyun memekik gemas. "Luhan punya banyak _maid _di rumahnya, astaga."

Ia bisa mendengar Chanyeol tertawa ringan dari seberang sana.

"_Aah, sebelum aku ketiduran, aku akan mengatakan ini."_

"Ini?"

"_Besok aku akan menjemputmu dari rumah Luhan. Bisakah kita menghabiskan waktu berdua di apartemenku, Cinta?"_

Cinta...

Manis sekali, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia hendak menjawab ajakan Chanyeol sebelum sesuatu terbersit di pikirannya. Sesuatu yang tadinya cukup mengganjal.

"Ehm, Chanyeollie..."

"_Ya, sayang?"_

"Ah! Nanti aku akan mengejutkanmu!"

"_Mengejutkanku? Bagaimana caranya, sayang?"_

"Bukan kejutan lagi kalau kuberitahu."

"_Aku membayangkan kau pasti akan meminjam baju dan sepatu tinggi Luhan, kan? Aah, atau jangan-jangan kau mau pakai gaun malam milik Mamanya Luhan?"_

Astaga! Park Chanyeol kau sukses membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan merona parah.

"B-buat apa gaun malam itu? Pikirmu kita mau bercin –ups!"

"_Oh! Darimana kau tahu kosakata dewasa itu, sayang?"_

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya dan merutuki pikirannya yang lumayan dewasa itu. Baekhyun itu _fangirl _dari SNSD dan dia sering membaca _fanfiction _tentang idolanya. Dan tentunya tidak semua _fanfiction _bacaannya itu termasuk _aman_.

"_Baiklah. Kau tidak perlu pakai gaun malam kalau kau mulai berpikir tentang percintaan diatas ranjang. Nah, Byun Baekhyun, jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu?"_

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gemas lalu berteriak tanpa suara.

"_Sayang? Cinta?"_

"A-ah! Jam 9 saja!"

"_Kau akan tetap pakai _jeans _kesayanganmu itu, kan?"_

"_Ye, Sir! _Jangan terlambat, Pak!"

"_Oke. Sampai jumpa Baekhyun. Oh, dan jangan bergosip sampai larut. Aku tidak mau pacarku kelihatan jelek karena kantung mata bodoh."_

Dan Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan sebelum Baekhyun sempat meneriakinya dengan bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


	3. 2nd Sequel: Cuddle

**Young and Old**

**SEQUEL!**

**#2: Cuddle**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek's fanfiction by Alicia J.W.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to read and review?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's point of view**

"Nah, Baekhyun, baik-baiklah di rumah. Mama percaya kau tidak akan bertindak berandal karena ditinggal seminggu. Mama akan membelikanmu oleh-oleh jika kau jadi anak baik, oke?" Mama Baekhyun, Haru, mulai mentitah putri sulungnya seraya berjalan menuju mobil diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan seorang pelayan yang membawa koper berukuran sedang.

Baekhyun merengut. "Harusnya Mama bilang itu ke Sehun. Dia sering pergi keluar dan pulang agak malam!"

Haru memutar mata. "Sehun laki-laki dan dia sering pulang malam karena sedang mempersiapkan pentasnya. Sudahlah, bersikap baik dan Mama ingin kau baik-baik saja. Oke?" Wanita cantik itu mencubit pipi halus Baekhyun gemas, kemudian masuk kedalam mobil.

"Cho _ahjussi_, tolong jaga Baekhyun dan Sehun, ya!" Haru melambai semangat dari jendela mobil yang terbuka separuh. Pelayan yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun, Cho _ahjussi, _membungkuk hormat. Baekhyun _sweatdrop_, Mamanya seperti melambai dari jarak puluhan kilometer padahal mobil yang ditumpanginya bahkan belum jalan.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria muncul dari pintu rumah Baekhyun. Pria itu adalah Papa Baekhyun, Byun Jihyuk.

"Papa!" Baekhyun memekik antusias. Ia memeluk tubuh tinggi tegap Jihyuk.

"Baek, turuti ucapan Mamamu, _arra_? Papa membebaskanmu melakukan apa saja asal itu bukan sesuatu yang melanggar etika dan sopan santun."

Baekhyun menahan diri untuk memutar mata. "Baik, Papa."

Jihyuk pun masuk kedalam mobil itu.

Mobil mulai berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumah mewah keluarga Byun yang luas bersamaan dengan Haru dan Baekhyun yang saling melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat.

Setelah mobil yang ditumpangi kedua orang tuanya menghilang dari pandangannya, Baekhyun meloncat-loncat. Wajahnya yang imut dan tingkahnya yang kekanakan membuatnya nampak seribu kali lebih imut dari seorang anak kecil. Sambil berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, ia meraih ponselnya yang tersimpan di saku celananya.

Hendak menghubungi sang pujaan hati. Dan diangkat di dering ketiga.

"_Ya, sayang?"_

"Channie! Kau sedang apa?"

Terdengar suara berkeresak ribut dari pihak Chanyeol.

"_Aku baru kembali dari supermarket dan sedang membereskan belanjaanku."_

"Emm… apa itu berarti kau tidak sibuk?"

"_Aku hanya akan menonton TV nanti."_

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia berlari menuju lantai dua yang kemudian diperingati oleh Cho _ahjussi _agar berhati-hati.

"Aku punya film baru. Bisakah aku ke apartemenmu? Papa dan Mama baru saja pergi untuk seminggu kedepan dan Sehun juga sedang ke rumah Luhan. Aku bosaaaaan~"

Chanyeol tertawa di seberang sana. "_Baiklah. Kau ingin kujemput atau datang sendiri?"_

"Datang sendiri saja, deh."

"_Oke. Aku akan menyiapkan peralatan menonton kita."_

Baekhyun mengikik. Tangannya mulai menelusuri lemari bajunya.

"Sampai jumpa!"

"_Yep! _Love you, baby _Baek_."

"_Love you too_, Chanyeolla!"

Pip.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada kemudian menatap isi lemari bajunya dengan tatapan menghakimi.

Baekhyun melirik kemeja putih semi transparan yang tergantung manis. Gadis itu mengelus dagunya, kemudian mengambil kemeja yang tadi diliriknya beserta _hotpants _hitam.

"Sekarang musim panas dan aku cukup gerah, Mama." Baekhyun terkikik jika mengingat bagaimana sulitnya mendapatkan beberapa potong _hotpants _ketika berbelanja bersama Mamanya yang super protektif itu.

Setelah berganti pakaian, ia pun berdandan sedikit. Baekhyun tahu benar Chanyeol suka kalau ia memakai sedikit _lipgloss _berwarna merah jambu yang berkilauan. Ia segera mengaplikasikannya diatas bibir merah jambu alaminya.

Sedikit bedak kemudian mengikat rambutnya menjadi cepol longgar tinggi menyisakan sebagian anak rambutnya. Dan Baekhyun mematut dirinya di cermin besar dibalik pintu lemarinya.

"_Not bad_." Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Ia sangat mensyukuri kulit putih yang diturunkan sang Mama kepadanya dan Sehun. Dan lebih beruntungnya lagi, kulit putih itu sama sekali tak pernah hitam meski sering terpanggang matahari. Paling parah bisa menimbulkan kemerahan di kulit.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya sudah siap. Ia memakai _sneakers _putihnya, meraih tas selempang mungilnya kemudian diisi dengan beberapa barang lalu keluar kamar.

"Nona Baekhyun, Anda mau keluar?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang gadis berwajah jelita dan berpakaian _maid _tengah mendekatinya.

"Ya. Jihyung-ah, mana Cho _ahjussi_?" Baekhyun tak pernah bersikap sok _bossy _kepada semua pengurus rumah karena ia menganggap mereka juga keluarganya. Jihyung menunjuk ujung lorong dengan ibu jari.

"Beliau sedang membersihkan ruang kerja Tuan Besar. Tapi tadi saya lihat Sumin sedang memanaskan mobil dibawah, nona. Katanya ia ingin membawanya ke tempat servis." Jelas Jihyung. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Oke. Aku mau pergi ke tempat Chanyeol. Kurasa Sehun akan pulang agak malam atau membawa Luhan kemari, entahlah." Baekhyun berjalan turun. Jihyung mengikuti dibelakang.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan menuju garasi dan menemukan seorang pemuda tengah berdiri disamping salah satu mobil yang berjejer disana.

"Sumin, kau bisa antar aku ke tempat Chanyeol?"

Sumin menoleh, kemudian mengangguk.

Baekhyun menoleh ke Jihyung.

"Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

* * *

"Ya ampun, Baek _baby! _Kau datang lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Masuklah."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis kala Chanyeol menyingkirkan badan jangkungnya dari pintu masuk untuk mempersilahkan putri mungilnya itu masuk.

Pintu berdebam pelan. Kemudian Baekhyun merasakan lingkaran lengan di sekeliling tubuhnya dan tubuh mungilnya yang seperti terangkat.

"Ahh, aku merindukanmu, sayang." Chanyeol menciumi pipi gembil Baekhyun dari belakang seperti menciumi pipi bayi. Baekhyun terkikik ceria. Tangannya terangkat mengusap sisi kepala Chanyeol.

Setelah sekian lama bergelut dengan ujian akhir, akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendapatkan masa liburan mereka. Chanyeol memutuskan berhenti menjadi guru honorer dan kembali mengurusi perusahaan Ayahnya karena beliau mulai sering sakit, yang disambut gembira oleh Baekhyun karena tidak harus terbakar cemburu melihat pacarnya digandrungi para siswi dan guru perempuan.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan Baekhyun di pangkuannya.

"Kau sudah makan, Cinta?" Chanyeol masih setia memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Sarapan hari ini sangat menyenangkan karena Suyang membuatkan makanan kesukaanku." Celoteh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia memejamkan mata seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke surai lembut Baekhyun.

"Lalu Papa membebaskanku melakukan apapun asal tidak melanggar etika dan sopan santun," Baekhyun memainkan jemari lentiknya diatas lengan Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau menginap?" ucap Chanyeol lirih. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya seraya menyurukkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengusap lengan Chanyeol. "Nanti aku akan menelpon Cho _ahjussi_ dan memastikan dia tutup mulut."

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun disebelahnya kemudian menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Nah, katamu kau punya film bagus. Jadi? Bisa kita tonton sekarang?" suara berat Chanyeol seakan mengintimidasi perhatian gadis manis itu. Baekhyun merona, kemudian dengan gugup mengambil kaset yang tersimpan di tas mungilnya.

"Ini." Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah kaset kepada Chanyeol.

_Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones._

"Sejak kapan kau suka horor?" Chanyeol memandangi kaset di tangannya dengan takjub.

"Aku hanya ingin. Lagipula lebih enak menonton disini." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dari samping dan memberikan _puppy eyes attack _untuk kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol tertawa. Ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun lalu mengecup puncaknya.

"Baiklah, _princess_. Segera menuju tempat istimewa kita."

Chanyeol bangkit menuju kamarnya. Ia hanya memasang TV _flat _di kamarnya agar ia bisa menonton sambil beristirahat di ranjang. Kamar Chanyeol bisa berfungsi sebagai _home theater _dan tempat main _game _mengingat Sehun sering main kesini untuk tanding main _game_.

Namun Baekhyun tak kunjung bangkit. Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memasang ekspresi merajuk.

_Merajuk_, Demi Tuhan. Dan Chanyeol sangat lemah akan ekspresi menggemaskan itu!

"Gendong, _oppa-ya~"_

Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan berjongkok dihadapannya.

"_Piggy back, bridal style _atau _baby panda_?" Chanyeol memberikan pilihan gendong kepada kelinci manis itu. Baekhyun memasang tampang berpikir super imut yang membuat Chanyeol ingin membantingnya ke ranjang sesegera mungkin.

"_Baby panda_!"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia berdiri kemudian melingkarkan lengan panjangnya ke sekeliling pinggang Baekhyun kemudian mengangkatnya, disusul Baekhyun yang melingkarkan kedua tangan kurus dan kaki jenjangnya ke sekeliling leher dan pinggang Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha menyamankan posisinya tanpa tahu bisa membuat Chanyeol panas dingin di tempat.

Pemuda itu segera berjalan menuju kamar dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk tubuhnya nyaman.

Sesampainya di kamar, Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya lalu memutar kaset film.

Baekhyun meletakkan tas mungilnya disamping ranjang lalu duduk dibawah. Lantai kamar Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya di apartemen ini yang dilapisi karpet, sehingga Baekhyun tak perlu takut merasakan dingin menyentuh paha putihnya.

Setelah memastikan kaset film mulai terputar, Chanyeol menjedanya dulu. Ia mengambil beberapa _peralatan menonton_nya, yaitu _snack _dan minuman. Kemudian bantal-bantal yang mungkin akan sangat berguna untuk Baekhyun.

Setelah semuanya tersedia, Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun yang memeluk erat bantal rilakkuma miliknya. Chanyeol tersenyum meringis, ia yakin Baekhyun setengah takut setengah antusias dengan film yang akan mereka tonton.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chanyeol's point of view**

Acara nonton film kami lebih didominasi oleh jeritan Baekhyun yang teredam bantal dan ia yang menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dadaku. Ya ampun, sudah kuduga Baekhyun takkan tahan nonton yang seperti ini.

Kini kami baru saja selesai makan malam dan Baekhyun yang memaksaku menemaninya cuci piring. Dia pasti masih terbayang akan seramnya film tadi. Meski menurutku film tadi biasa-biasa saja.

Aku mengamati punggung sempit Baekhyun yang berjarak tak jauh dariku. Ahh, gadis itu begitu menggemaskan dan indah. Membuatku merasa tak pantas untuk mencintainya. Ia bagaikan gula-gula yang disenangi anak-anak. Ya, Baekhyun dicintai banyak orang karena sikapnya yang ceria dan bersahabat. Dia berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan.

Baekhyun termasuk golongan orang kaya namun ia tak selalu seperti itu. Gadis itu masih mau menuruti ajakanku menaiki bus atau kereta bawah tanah. Ia juga senang-senang saja diajak bersepeda ke taman kota olehku. Baekhyun tak pernah mengeluh, dan aku menyukai itu.

Aku sendiri merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun karena sudah merenggut impiannya memiliki pacar yang umurnya tak terlalu jauh dengannya. Umurku? 28 tahun. Sebut saja aku pedofil tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat pertama kali melihatnya bersama Ibunya di acara arisan teman-teman Ibuku.

Aku juga menyesali diriku yang tak bisa menjadi pacar yang baik untuknya. Tak bisa selalu menemaninya baik saat senang maupun sedih. Kesibukanku menyita sebagian besar waktuku, meskipun Baekhyun masih memaklumi hal tersebut.

"…yeol? Chanyeol!"

"Hah?"

Aku terkesiap. Astaga, daritadi aku melamun? Sekarang Baekhyun sedang melipat tangannya didepan dada dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kenapa melamun?"

Aku meringis. Kupeluk ia agar kemarahannya menyurut.

"Maaf, sayang. Aku hanya memikirkan betapa beruntungnya aku memiiki gadis cantik sepertimu."

Kulihat pipinya bersemu merah. Manis sekali.

"Semua perempuan cantik, kok."

"Ah, ah. Kau terlalu cantik dan banyak orang yang menginginkanmu. Karena itu aku sangat beruntung." Kukecup pipi merahnya itu lembut.

Baekhyun memelukku erat lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dadaku.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Kau juga terlalu tampan untukku."

Aku terkekeh. Bisa-bisanya dia merendahkan dirinya seperti itu.

Kulepas pelukannya kemudian menyamakan tinggiku dengannya. Menatap iris seindah mentari di puncak salju itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyun. Aku tahu banyak siswa di sekolah yang mengagumimu. Dan aku sangat bahagia kau memilihku. _Saranghae, _Byun Baekhyun. Atau yang nantinya akan kuganti jadi Park Baekhyun."

Ucapanku sukses membuat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Ia memeluk leherku erat-erat kemudian terisak.

"Hei hei, jangan menangis, sayang."

"Hiks, aku mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah, aku memang hanya bisa memandangmu sejak waktu itu." Ucap Baekhyun masih sedikit terisak. Tanpa pikir panjang, kugendong dia ala _bridal style_. Kemudian kuciumi air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Aku pun berjalan menuju kamar, agar Baekhyun bisa beristirahat disana.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku suka bau badanmu. Maskulin yang menyenangkan. Tidak seperti Sehun yang memakai wangi-wangian aneh kalau mau bertemu Luhan." Baekhyun sudah berhenti menangis dan kembali berceloteh ceria sebelum tertidur.

Aku memeluknya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepalanya agar ia cepat tidur. Aku tak ingin Baekhyun tidur terlambat meskipun sekarang masih liburan.

"Aku hanya melakukan hal-hal yang membuatmu nyaman, _baby Baek_." Kulayangkan ciuman manis ke kening Baekhyun yang tertutup poni.

Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya diatas lenganku kemudian mendesah. Kurasakan ia menempelkan wajahnya ke dadaku.

"Sudah ngantuk, hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Dan aku pun menyusul Baekhyun menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Halo semua:) Alicia disini.**

**Dari kemarin terima email terus dari FFN, tentang review-review dari FF Young and Old. Banyak yang tertarik dengan cerita ini, walau yang review nggak banyak, terima kasih sudah review!:)**

**Ada reviewer yang pengen HunHan momentnya dibanyakin, maaf ya belum bisa kuwujudkan:) sequel YaO khusus HunHan sedang dikerjakan dan kemungkinan selesai tidak bisa diperkirakan karena aku mudik minggu depan \:D/**

**Di dua chapter kemarin aku ngga banyak ngomong, sekarang aja ngomongnya. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dianjurkan, berikut pula kesan pesan yang ingin disampaikan setelah membaca sequel ini:)**

**Terima kasih!**

**Sign, Alicia J.W.**


	4. 3rd Sequel Part 1

**Young and Old**

**SEQUEL!**

**#3: Dear Pretty Luhan, Please be Mine!**

**Part 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan's fanfiction by Alicia J.W.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to read and review?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sekilas cuplikan dari FF Young and Old [Chapter 1]…_

–_Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih yang kucomblangkan karena Sehun selalu berkicau tentang Luhan-si-cantik-jadilah-milikku. Dan aku benci kenyataan bahwa Sehun adalah adikku, dia tinggal serumah denganku, dan dia adalah pengintip ulung yang menyebalkan_–

* * *

**Sehun's point of view**

"Sehunnie! Aku pulang!"

Ya ampun, tak bisakah Baekhyun _noona _memelankan suara beo-nya itu? Bisa-bisa telingaku nanah berdarah karena terus mendengar suara beo-nya.

"Byun Sehun! Kau belum pulang?"

Aku mendengus. "Aku di kamar, _noona_!"

"Oh, baguslah. Kyung, Lu, kita langsung ke kamarku saja!"

Hng? Kyung? Lu? Sepertinya Baekhyun _noona _membawa temannya ke rumah. _Untuk yang pertama kalinya. _Karena biasanya ia membawa si telinga lebar yang jangkung itu ke rumah.

Aku memijit-mijit kakiku yang agak pegal karena latihan menari. Donghae _hyung_, pelatih di klub menari sekolahku menarikku dari kelas, membuatkan surat izin untukku, kemudian mengajakku berlatih gerakan baru. Aku cukup mengerti karena dia mengikutsertakan aku dalam pentas kesenian di kota, tapi dia menarikku saat ulangan Matematika dari Seo _songsaenim _akan dimulai. Gila, kalau begini minggu depan aku akan kencan berdua dengan Seo _songsaenim _di kelas. Bukan dengan makanan, tapi dengan kertas dan pensil.

Sial.

_Tok tok tok_

"Siapa?"

"Tuan Muda, Nona Baekhyun ingin Anda ke kamarnya sekarang."

Itu Sujeong, salah satu _maid_ di rumahku. Aku menghela napas.

"Aku akan kesana. Terima kasih, Sujeong."

Ah iya, teman-teman Baekhyun _noona _kan sedang berkunjung. Berarti aku harus kelihatan keren didepan mereka.

Aku merapikan kaos dan celana yang kupakai, kemudian rambut coklatku. Kulihat diriku di cermin. Wow, kau nampak keren, Byun Sehun.

Aku segera melangkah keluar kamar dan menuju kamar Baekhyun _noona_.

"…memang mirip sekali denganmu, Lu. Ya ampun, bahkan nama kalian mirip."

Hng? Aku terdiam didepan kamar Baekhyun _noona._

_Lu? _Siapa yang mirip?

Dalam keluarga kami, kalau ingin masuk ke kamar orang, harus ketuk pintu. Meskipun didalam tidak ada orang, paling tidak menunjukkan kesopanan. Tidak menunjukkan etika sedikit, bisa kena _deathglare _dari Papa. Hiii.

Kuketuk ringkas pintu kamar putih itu.

"Sehun? Masuk!"

Kubuka pintu itu perlahan.

Dan pemandangan yang menyerbu mataku cukup…

_Menyilaukan._

Ah, tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud berlebihan, tapi; ya. Namun hanya seorang gadis yang membuat mataku begitu silau oleh _keindahannya_.

Gadis itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan Baekhyun _noona_. Rambutnya berwarna keemasan yang begitu cantik dan jatuh terurai di punggungnya. Mata beningnya yang seindah bintang kejora dan bibir merahnya yang berlekuk manis. Serta kulit putih yang nampak lembut.

Dan kuperhatikan lagi wajah gadis itu…

_Dia memang mirip denganku._

"Wah, kau memang mirip dengannya, Lu!"

Aku terperanjat. Seorang gadis manis berambut hitam lurus menatapku dan gadis keemasan tadi dengan antusias.

Baekhyun _noona _yang berada diantara dua gadis tadi tersenyum lalu menarikku mendekat.

"Sehunnie, duduk disebelah Luhan." Ucap Baekhyun _noona _sambil menunjuk gadis keemasan itu. Oh, jadi namanya Luhan? Namanya mirip denganku. Hmm.

Aku duduk disebelah gadis keemasan ini. Ya ampun, aromanya seperti kue-kue coklat mahal. Manis dan lembut. Dan membuatku lapar.

Baekhyun _noona _mengambil ponselnya lalu mengarahkannya ke kami.

"Sehunnie, Luhannie, senyum!"

Aku mencoba tersenyum dengan tampannya, meski sedikit gugup. Dan kurasa gadis keemasan yang dipanggil Luhan ini tersenyum dengan cantiknya.

"Kalian mirip sekali." Gadis berambut hitam yang kusadari berbibir seksi dan bermata lebar itu membelalak takjub.

Aku mengusak belakang kepalaku dengan gugup. "Errr, sekarang aku boleh pergi?"

Baekhyun _noona _mengangguk. "Kau sudah makan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku ada janji dengan temanku."

"Jangan pulang malam. Papa dan Mama pulang hari ini."

"Oke."

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun _noona_. Saat hendak menutup pintu, aku menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik.

Oh! Gadis keemasan itu tersenyum padaku!

Astaga. Sepertinya benda merah di dada dan kepalaku sedang berloncatan dengan riangnya. Seperti inikah efek jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Keren. Biasanya gadis-gadis yang jatuh cinta padaku.

Ah! Sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera bergegas bertemu temanku.

.

.

* * *

**Luhan's point of view**

Aku, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berada dalam mobil jemputan Baekhyun menuju rumah si pemilik mobil. Ya, dia adalah sahabatku. Aku pindah dari China tahun ini dan tak banyak teman yang kudapatkan karena lidahku masih dipengaruhi bahasa Ibuku. Namun Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendekatiku dan menyingkirkan perbedaan yang sempat ada diantara kami.

Baekhyun adalah gadis yang hiperaktif dan pribadi yang menyenangkan. Dia seperti pot di ujung pelangi. Begitu dinanti banyak orang. Dan Kyungsoo hampir sama hiperaktifnya dengan Baekhyun. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak SMP.

Hari ini kami berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun sebagai teman pertama Baekhyun yang diajak ke rumahnya. Selain berkunjung, Baekhyun juga bilang ingin memperkenalkan adiknya yang _katanya _mirip sekali denganku; baik nama maupun wajah. Ya ampun, jangan-jangan aku dan Baekhyun itu saudara yang tertukar? Astaga, simpan pemikiran sinetronmu itu, Lu Han.

Selama beberapa menit kami terjebak dalam pembicaraan ringan mengenai sekolah sebelum akhirnya memasuki halaman rumah Baekhyun yang luas.

Tak ingin sombong, tapi sepertinya rumah Baekhyun sama luasnya dengan rumahku.

Kami memasuki rumah Baekhyun. Tidak terlalu sepi karena ada beberapa _maid _yang berlalu lalang dan menyapa Baekhyun dengan riang.

"Sehunnie! Aku pulang!"

Deg! Ya ampun, bisa-bisanya Baekhyun berteriak di rumah sebesar ini. Suaranya yang cempreng itu pasti menggema. Kyungsoo tersenyum meringis melihat ekspresi kagetku.

Hening. Aku menatap Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang membentuk perempatan di keningnya yang tertutup poni.

"Byun Sehun! Kau belum pulang?" Baekhyun menjerit lagi.

"Aku di kamar, _noona_!"

Oh. Ini suaranya adik Baekhyun? Yang masih SMP? Dan umurnya 13 tahun?

Uh, jangan sebut aku gila atau apa tapi suara yang kedengarannya kekanakan itu cukup seksi juga. Aku penasaran dengan rupa adik Baekhyun.

"_Baekhyun dan Sehun sama-sama putih dan bermata sipit. Tapi Sehun lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun."_

Aku teringat ucapan Kyungsoo di kantin sekolah tadi siang yang dihadiahi jitakan manis dari Baekhyun. Apa dia sama menawannya dengan Baekhyun?

"Oh, baguslah. Kyung, Lu, kita langsung ke kamarku saja!" ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat. Ia melangkah menuju tangga. Aku dan Kyungsoo mengekori dibelakangnya.

Lorong lantai dua di rumah Baekhyun dipenuhi dengan tanaman hias yang cantik. Aku melihat ada beberapa _maid _yang berlalu disini.

Sesampainya di kamar Baekhyun, aku terperangah. Bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki kamar yang sama mewahnya, tapi kamar Baekhyun benar-benar… _full of rabbit, pink and Girls' Generation_. Haha, aku tahu dia _fangirl _berat SNSD, tapi tak kusangka kecintaannya sampai seperti ini. Bantal bergambar Taeyeon, sebuah _wallpaper _raksasa SNSD dan hal lainnya yang sepertinya sulit didapat oleh seorang penggemar pada umumnya.

Aroma kamar Baekhyun juga seperti penghapus anak-anak yang baru saja dibuka. Lembut.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Dan –oh, Sujeong! Kemari!"

Aku menoleh, lalu mendapati seorang _maid _cantik dengan _naughty face _muncul dari balik pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Ya, nona Baekhyun?"

"Tolong panggilkan Sehun, sekarang!"

"Baik, nona."

Baekhyun nampak tersenyum puas setelah _maid _itu pergi.

"Baek, kurasa adikmu sedang agak capek sekarang." Aku menyeletuk, membuat Baekhyun yang mendudukkan diri diantara aku dan Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan.

"Cuma sebentar, kok."

"Ahh, aku tak sabar membandingkan wajah Sehun dengan Luhan. Hei, jangan-jangan Sehun itu adiknya Luhan? Dan Sehun itu adik tirimu, Baek?"

_Pletak!_

"Apa-apaan kau, Do Kyungsoo! Hentikan pemikiran sinetronmu itu."

Aku terkikik melihat tingkah lucu kedua sahabatku itu.

Baekhyun menoleh kearahku dan menatapku.

"Tapi serius, si pucat itu memang mirip sekali denganmu, Lu. Ya ampun, bahkan nama kalian mirip."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Di dunia ini, seorang manusia rata-rata memiliki 7 orang yang mirip dengannya, Baek. Aku tidak heran, mungkin hanya kebetulan."

_Tok tok tok_

"Sehun? Masuk!"

Pintu putih besar itu terbuka sedikit dan memunculkan sesosok pemuda tinggi yang…

Ya ampun, jadi dia 13 tahun? _So damn hot. _Tampan sekali! Ada apa dengan anak-anak jaman sekarang? Sepertinya mereka terlalu terpengaruh hal-hal aneh yang ada di TV.

Kalau kulihat-lihat, dia memang mirip sekali denganku, sih.

Aku dan pemuda itu sempat terlibat kontak mata sebelum terputus oleh pekikan manis Kyungsoo.

"Wah! Kau memang mirip dengannya, Lu!"

Ya, kau benar sekali, Kyungsoo.

_Duk! Duk! Duk!_

Uh! Apa ini? Sepertinya frekuensi detak jantungku meningkat. O-oh, pemuda _so-damn-hot _itu mendekatiku dan duduk disampingku.

Aroma maskulin menghampiri indera penciumanku. Hmm.

"Sehunnie, Luhannie, senyum!"

Ouh, aku mencoba menahan debaran aneh ini. Aku mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Kulihat Baekhyun menurunkan ponselnya dan melihat hasil jepretannya lalu tersenyum puas.

Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun ikut melihat fotonya dan berdecak kagum.

"Kalian mirip sekali, sih."

Ouw. Sepertinya mukaku memerah. Entahlah, aku merasa tersipu mendengar fakta baru selain 'Luhan cantik', 'Luhan kaya', atau 'Luhan imut'.

Aku melirik Sehun. Ahh, dia tampan sekali, sih. Kalau saja dia seumuran denganku, aku pasti sudah memacarinya.

Huh.

"Err, sekarang aku boleh pergi?"

Aksen bicara Sehun yang imut membuatku gemas. Baekhyun bilang Sehun itu cadel 'S'. Ya ampun, padahal namanya ada huruf 'S', tapi bisa-bisanya dia cadel.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku."

"Jangan pulang malam. Papa dan Mama pulang hari ini."

"Oke."

Sehun pun mulai beranjak meninggalkan kami. Aku menatap punggungnya yang nampak lebar itu. Ohh, dia bahkan lebih seksi daripada anak-anak basket sok ganteng yang sebenarnya tidak ganteng sama sekali.

Senyum di bibirku terulas sedikit, dan semakin melebar kala menyadari Sehun bangkit dan berbalik sejenak. Oh! Dia menatapku? Astaga!

Aku mencoba tersenyum dengan kecepatan sepersekon detik sebelum akhirnya Sehun menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Nah, bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian tadi kelihatan gugup begitu?"

Aku menoleh, dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah menatapku dengan tatapan _judging_.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Hei, itu sudah jelas kan?"

Aku dan Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang seperti orang polos tak tahu kalimat Kyungsoo barusan.

"Hah?"

"Mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!"

_PLAK!_

_PLAK!_

"Aow!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng prihatin. Aku dan Baekhyun meringis setelah menerima geplakan penuh cinta karena kepolosan kami.

"Kenapa kau memukul kami~~~"

"Karena kalian terlalu polos! Aish, sial, kalian tidak pernah pacaran ya?"

Aku menggeleng pelan sementara Baekhyun menunduk. Sepertinya dia tersipu.

"Oke, oke, cukup. Sekarang ayo kita makan karena kurasa aku mendengar pawai dadakan dari perut Kyungsoo."

Orang yang namanya disebut tadi sontak memerah malu dan menyentuh perutnya.

Aku melambaikan tangan. "Baekhyun hanya bercanda. Jangan _paranoid _begitu, Kyung."

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's point of view**

"HAH?! MAU APA KAU DI KAMARKU?!"

Sehun yang baru saja mandi dan sedang duduk di kursi putar Baekhyun terlonjak mendengar pekikan sang kakak. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja kembali dari main ke rumah temannya.

Sehun terputar, dan benar saja, ia mendapati Baekhyun sedang berdiri dengan muka _shock _yang menggelikan.

"Jangan berteriak didalam rumah." Jihyuk mendesis sambil lalu dibelakang Baekhyun, dan membuat gadis mungil itu menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baek, Sehunnie akan tidur untuk sementara di kamarmu. Tadi Mama dapat telepon kalau keluarga besar Paman Ham akan datang untuk menginap, dan sepertinya kita kekurangan kamar." Haru muncul dibelakang Baekhyun sambil memegang kedua pundak putri sulungnya itu. Baekhyun melipat tangan didepan dada dan berdecak.

"Rumah ini besar dan ada banyak kamar!"

"Putri Paman Ham katanya ingin ranjang yang cukup untuk ditiduri bertiga dengan anak-anaknya. Dan hanya ranjang Sehun yang cukup nyaman dan besar untuk mereka bertiga. Ayolah, Baekkie, Sehun akan tidur dengan kasur lipat, kok. Iya kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, lalu berputar menggunakan kursi yang didudukinya.

Baekhyun mendesah keras. "Baiklah! Tapi jangan pernah sentuh barang-barang pribadiku, Byun Sehun."

.

_At night…_

Baekhyun menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin dihadapannya.

Ia baru saja membersihkan wajahnya, lalu bersiap untuk tidur. Sehun sudah tidur duluan karena kelelahan setelah bermain dengan para keponakannya. Kini pemuda itu sedang tiduran dengan kasur lipat disebelah ranjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun loncat ke ranjangnya, menarik selimut sampai menutupi kaki, lalu mengambil ponselnya. Mengetikkan sesuatu sebelum kemudian tertidur.

Namun Baekhyun belum sepenuh tertidur, karena–

"Uhhh… Luhaaaan~ Luhan si cantik~~ jadilah milikku, sayang…"

Mata sipit Baekhyun membelalak.

"Ohh… kau sangat cantik, _baby_…"

Baekhyun melongok kebawah. Sehun masih tidur.

_Si pucat ini mengigau? _Baekhyun mengernyit.

_Dan ia mengigau tentang Luhan?!_

.

Malam berlalu. Pagi ini, Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan Sehun yang disibukkan dengan beberapa hidangan buatan Mamanya.

"Baekhyun, kenapa diam saja? Mau Mama buatkan teh atau susu?"

Baekhyun tak merespon. Bahkan ia memegang sendok dan garpu di kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Haru, Baekhyun dan Sehun terlonjak. Jihyuk yang duduk di kepala meja makan menatap tajam Baekhyun, membuat gadis mungil itu mengkeret ketakutan.

"_Mian_, Papa."

Baekhyun segera mengambil beberapa hidangan yang ada di meja makan. Tak lama kemudian, anggota keluarga Paman Ham yang berjumlah agak banyak itu memasuki ruang makan.

* * *

"B-benarkah?"

"Iya! Ya ampun, dia tidur disebelahku dan mengigaunya keras sekali, ish."

Luhan merona parah sekali setelah Baekhyun menceritakan perihal Sehun mengigaukan Luhan.

"Adikmu lucu sekali, Baek. Kenapa kau tidak mengabadikan momen waktu itu?" tanya Kyungsoo gemas.

"Ponselku sedang isi baterai."

Luhan menunduk. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan taburan kemerahan diatas kulit pipinya yang putih itu.

Luhan bukannya tidak tahu mengapa Sehun seperti itu.

Dua hari setelah Luhan berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun, ia mendapat pesan dari nomor anonim. Awalnya Luhan tak berminat untuk membalas, namun pesan terus berdatangan dari nomor yang sama.

Sampai akhirnya si nomor anonim mengungkapkan bahwa dia adalah Byun Sehun, adik Baekhyun. Dan Sehun sendiri meminta Luhan agar tidak memberitahu Baekhyun perihal ia mengirimi Luhan SMS karena ia pasti kena _bully_, ejek atau damprat dari kakaknya itu.

Jadi Luhan memilih diam saja.

"Sudah kubilang mereka jatuh cinta, sial." Kyungsoo mendesis.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap Luhan yang masih menunduk dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Lu, apa Sehun pernah menghubungimu?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menghela napas, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Berusaha memasang ekspresi sedatar mungkin.

"Memangnya darimana dia tahu nomorku?"

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya. "Benar juga."

.

"Hai, Luhan! Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Luhan baru saja selesai ekskul memasak dan membereskan peralatan saat Daehyun mendekatinya.

"Entahlah, Daehyun-ah, hari ini aku mau ke perpustakaan kota dulu." ucap Luhan, bermaksud menolak dengan halus.

Daehyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku bawa mobil dan rumahku searah dengan perpustakaan kota. Kuantar saja, bagaimana?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Maaf, aku sudah minta jemput orang rumah."

Setelah cekcok kecil dengan Daehyun, akhirnya pemuda itu mau meninggalkan Luhan. Gadis dengan rambut sepunggung berwarna coklat terang itu pun memakai tas punggungnya dan berjalan keluar sekolah.

Kyungsoo izin tidak mengikuti ekskul karena Ibunya sudah mewanti untuk segera pulang setelah sekolah usai, sementara Baekhyun pergi entah kemana. Dan kini Luhan sendirian.

_Drrrt~_

Luhan merasakan getaran dari saku bajunya. Diraihnya ponsel dari saku.

Pesan dari Sehun. Ouh.

_From: Odult_

_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan! Tunggu aku!_

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Pemuda itu memintanya menyamarkan nama kontak Sehun di ponselnya, begitu pula sebaliknya pada Sehun. Entah sampai kapan Sehun menyembunyikan ini dari Baekhyun.

Luhan memang menyukai Sehun pada pertemuan pertama mereka, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sehun segera menghubunginya beberapa hari kemudian. Sedikit harapan memenuhi pikiran Luhan bahwa Sehun mungkin saja menyukai Luhan juga.

_Tapi... Mana mungkin?_

Luhan tenggelam dalam lamunannya sampai mendengar suara sein motor. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, lalu terhenti saat iris rusanya menangkap motor besar berwarna merah dengan seseorang yang menaikinya.

"Luhan _noona_! Ini aku, Odult!"

'Odult? Apa dia pikir Baekhyun masih di sekolah?' pertanyaan itu terlintas di pikiran Luhan. Ia segera mendekati Odult; alias _Sehun_.

"Hai, Odult." Luhan menggigit lidahnya menahan tawa karena mengucapkan nama samaran Sehun yang terdengar aneh.

Sehun tertawa teredam. Ia membuka kaca helm lalu menatap lurus ke mata Luhan.

Gadis itu terpaku sejenak karena tatapan tajam Sehun yang memiliki arti terselubung didalamnya.

"Apa Baekhyun _noona _sudah pulang?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Tadi aku ingin mengajaknya ke klub memasak tapi dia keburu hilang."

Seakan tahu penyebabnya, Sehun hanya manggut-manggut saja, lalu mengambil helm lainnya dan memberikannya kepada Luhan.

"Emm… Kau berjanji tidak akan ngebut?" Luhan menatap Sehun tidak yakin.

Sehun mengangkat bahu, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Uh, ya ampun. Jangan ngebut, kumohon." Luhan menyerang Sehun dengan jurus _puppy eyes attack _yang luar biasa ampuh membuat Sehun terbengong.

"Sehun? Sehun!"

"Y-Ya!"

Sehun tersadar. Luhan cemberut.

"Cepatlah."

Luhan segera memakai helm Sehun yang kebesaran dan menaiki motor Sehun. Tangan mungilnya memegang almamater Sehun di bagian punggung erat-erat. Kemudian Sehun melajukan motornya meninggalkan sekolah Luhan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua manusia berjalan keluar dari balik pilar tinggi di pintu masuk sekolah dengan wajah _shock _yang sangat jelas.

"Si pucat sialan itu… akan kuberi pelajaran!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf untuk posting update yang sangat lama;-; well, mind to read and review?^^


End file.
